User talk:Thomasfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shining Time Station Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Didi Conn page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:09, 2010 March 23 hey there Hey there Thomasfan i'm skullzproductions i'm like a huge fan of the show & Thomas the Tank engine of course i used to waatch it on all 3 of the TV channels it was on from PBS to Nick Jr. i even watched the episodes on YouTube too best made ever by Bloodenator & trey0306 one episode i really want to see is Schemer's Robot Re: Re: hey there yeah well on me i only have a few STS episodes PBS & Fox Family versions & i even have Billy's Runaway Train but the video's audio i have on it is broken but i might upload it on YouTube with voices from other videos maybe -------- Skullzproductions Sidebar hey what do you think we can do with the sidebar because it says Edit This Sidebar! & i don't know how to fix in stuff with the sidebar do you think you can try & do something with the sidebar? -------- Skullzproductions Re: Re: Sidebar cool -------- Skullzproductions Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Me Hey Thomasfan. I am sorry about that I didn't know that my edits were bugging you. I was just trying to make the trackmaster page better since I am a really big trackmaster and tomy fan. If you didn't want me to leave those messages and do those things could you've at least tell me, because I thought you ok with it and since you are a admin for the ttte.wikia I thought I better ask you if we should do that or not. I hope you could forgive me for my mistake I know that I should bug you, but I do mean what I put in that other message that I though you were a great help to the wikia and that it wouldn't be as great without you thats why I wanted your approval to do those things. I am sorry. Will you please unban me. I will not make unnessassary edits. We could talk about it and you could tell me what not to do to end up like this again. I am sorrySidekickjason 23:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thomas Wiki Block Hi i was on the Thomas Wiki and I wanted to change a misspelled word, but then it said I was blocked. I am sorry for what I did, If you would just tell me what I did. I am sorry and I want to enjoy wikis and this block is making it impossible to do so. I am sorry that I dont remember editing anything for a month and I dont know what I did, if you would just tell me I would not do it again. I am very sorry. CalleyFan 02:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) you locked veggietales wiki as I said on thomas wiki you locked every page.but,when I'm signed in there still locked.the reward is always the same.New nick dan 23:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for taking my project up! Thomasfan, I must really thank you for taking on the task I started, but sadly didnt keep working on, that is this Wikia. I got another update from the main Wikia site, and I finally decided to take a look. I quite like what you've done with it. I'd like you to give me an overview of what all's changed on this wikia; I believe I am still one of the administrators; so I can see what all I can do for it. Thanks! Danielchance 02:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Shining Time Station SingSongs VHS I have the Shining Time Station Singsongs Video. It has 16 songs, and running Time is 40 Minutes. I had it once uploaded on Youtube, but my account got deleted. Can you make a page for the Singsongs video. I can post up what songs there are on the video and the front & back covers too. :) Thank you. Percyplunge 20:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks. i made the page. Can you help me edit the page too. I'll get the pictures of the video as soon as possible. Percyplunge 04:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me with the STS page. I will have the pictures posted up this week. & should have the whole video of it uploaded on Youtube soon. :) Percyplunge 23:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello there Thomasfan. I can lend a hand to this wiki over the next few weeks or so. Let me know if you need any halp whatsoever! TheRyasnCarMan 22:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just edited the Whistle While you Work page! ::Hey Thomasfan. Me again. I've created a few new pages, and am curreently trying to overhaul all pages I can on Season 1, then I have to take a break for school. Anyways, I'm having trouble uploading pictures. Can you please tell me how? TheRyasnCarMan 02:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, yes it does help! I was trying to upload it directly from the template. Thanks! TheRyasnCarMan 03:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Stub Hey Thomasfan. Which template is the "This article needs cleaning up..." aka the stub? I'm not sure. Maybe only admins can access this, but one should be on the page Minor Characters in Shining Time Station, as it's no where near complete. Hello Hello! It's great that you can switch from the Thomas Wiki to the Shining Time Station Wiki without having to re- sigh in or anything like that. Why Thomasfan on the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki I'm sorry of what I did can you please tell me what I did and why did you block me for three months. I just got onto the wiki and Why did you block me that early from the wiki? Ivan Kakooza 21:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC)